The Missing Puzzle Pieces
by CaptainSwan2012
Summary: A short story about Esme's first day as a vampire


**Hey guys so I have seen breaking Dawn part 2 at least 5 times now and I really enjoyed it. I have decided to make a bunch of short stories centering around Carlisle and Esme. I will try to update as much as I can but I hope to get at least 3 reviews before I write another chapter. Your reviews motivate me to write more. Also suggestions are welcomed :) I love hearing ideas that you all have. **

**In this story we see Esme's point of view of her first steps outside as a vampire. The world is very different now that she has changed, Also she meets Edward. Now before you read this you should now that my inspiration for this chapter was a song " Where I come From " I don't remember who the artist is but its on the breaking dawn part 2 album so if you really want to get into Esme's mind listen to the song as you read.**

_December 1921._

Walking through the woods for the first time as a vampire was, magical. Everything seemed ten times more beautiful. The crisp snow blanketing the earth felt warm almost. Looking around everything shined and sparkled. Walking into this new life, I bent down and lightly skimmed my hand across the snow, it slightly stuck to my fingers- smiling I continued on my journey of discovery I saw something I never thought to see, it was a the cold winter air freezing a flower. The flower was now frozen in time, just as I was.

I looked at the garden it was all so frozen in time, their was a beautiful marble fountain in the middle, the once lively flowing water looked like crystals- the sun catching in its beauty giving off a beautiful shine. I continued my journey stopping when I heard the wind brush past me as if though urging me forward it felt so wonderful against my skin- it made me feel so free, I felt so light.

In the gust of wind I smelt so many things all mixing together in a scent so unique, it smelt like nature's prayers to show me that it has frozen over.

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes imagining myself floating on the beautiful puffy clouds. I open my eyes and I look at the beautiful view overlooking a lake that was slowly freezing over- it began to sparkle as it was getting colder. the lake was surrounded by many trees with snow covering them. As if though protecting the lake of any intruder. The trees saving its beauty for them selves.

" Beautiful isn't it " His voice would make angels cry, I didn't even hear him approach me. I smile and speak without looking away from the beautiful scene before me.

" Its amazing. " a smile etches onto my features as I see two birds chasing each other in the cold wind. Their feathers look so soft and smooth- them seem not affected by the cold more focused on who can catch each other first. He gentle placed a hand on my shoulder I turn to him. His eyes like honey, just one look from him and I feel suddenly warm and safe.

" I would like for you to meet someone. " He gently removes his hand away from my shoulder and opens it up in front of me asking for me to take. I smile shyly and I slip my flawless hand into his we walk slowly across the beautiful white blanket. At the end of our walk to the house He slides open the door and I step inside his hand gently slips out of my own and onto my back and leads me to a beautiful living room with a cream theme and a crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling.

There is a young man standing in the middle of the room he has such poise I would only dream of having, he has gold eyes just like the the man. He moved his hand out from behind his back and spoke softly

" Esme, this is my son. " He spoke, the way he said my name made it seem like he was honored to even say it, I feel jealous that someone had a child with him.

" Hello, My name is Edward Cullen and welcome. " He smiled flashing his perfect teeth. I shook his hand gently. And smiled softly at him.

. I looked at them both and smiled.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. " I was slightly taken back my own voice it sounded so soft and smooth.

" Edward has a gift, he can see what your thinking about. " My eyes widen. Before I get the chance to speak Edward beats me to it.

" Do not worry Esme your thoughts are safe with me. " He smiled giving me a look that says, I know you like my father. I am slightly relived that my thoughts are safe. But am also embarrassed.

I walk over to a large window that shows the beautiful lake shining, I smile seeing that the two blue birds were snuggled up tight with their mother and going in and out of sleep. Gazing back to the lake I notice that their was a deer drinking from the cold water, Its ear flicking at times and suddenly he looks up and stares at me, it was as if though he sensed my gaze, He slowly moves his head back down and continues his drink.

" Esme? " He speaks my name gently awaiting my response. Turning my gaze away from the deer I gaze at him.

" Carlisle " He smiles gently his eyes looking deep into my soul, its the first time I speak of his name aloud, it sounds so smooth as it leaves my lips. I like the way it sounds.

Sighing I look back toward the shimmering lake just in time to see the deer gazing up at me one last time before it runs off through the woods, never to be seen again.

" So this is my life now "I spoke softly almost in a whisper, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

" Yes Esme, but I will be with you the whole way through it. " He speaks softly just as I did. Turning towards him, our bodies were close but still a comfortable distance apart. I put my smooth cold hand on his chest where is non-beating heart lays.

" Carlisle " I sigh his name how sweet his words are. He has no idea how much that means to me. He smiles gently.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
